


A Night Without Stars (Cover Art)

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Cover Art, M/M, ill Merlin, questing arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Summary: A time of peace prosperity in Camelot is interrupted when Prince Consort Merlin falls suddenly ill. Discovering that it is the result of someone poisoning the ley lines, Arthur embarks on a quest into the far north in the hope of healing the damage before it’s too late. Meanwhile, other dangers loom on the horizon. War approaches and Merlin isn’t so sure Camelot will be able to withstand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Without Stars (Cover Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersheep/gifts).



Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to Shine and BBC, I just took a moment to play with the characters for a bit ^.^

 

Pinch-hit Cover Art, for After Camlann Big Bang story : A Night Without Stars

Author: Flowesheep

Pairings: Arthur/Merlin

Fic Rating: Mature

Word Count: 57,453

Warnings: Violence, rape/non-con elements

 

Summary:  A time of peace prosperity in Camelot is interrupted when Prince Consort Merlin falls suddenly ill. Discovering that it is the result of someone poisoning the ley lines, Arthur embarks on a quest into the far north in the hope of healing the damage before it’s too late. Meanwhile, other dangers loom on the horizon. War approaches and Merlin isn’t so sure Camelot will be able to withstand it.

Story on AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4469765/chapters/10158221

 

 


End file.
